


谢谢你拉起我的手

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 星巡一织陆，Coda×Erin有私设，一点mob情节，女装，流血表现
Relationships: Coda/Erin (IDOLiSH7), Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 26





	1. 谢谢你给予我的温度

**Author's Note:**

> 星巡一织陆，Coda×Erin  
> 有私设，一点mob情节，女装，流血表现

甜腻的呻吟声带着暧昧的鼻音，暗红色的雕花大门承受不了两个人的重量，骤然被打开。只见像玫瑰一样红的发丝被汗黏在光裸的背上，蝴蝶骨轻轻颤抖，他撒娇似的扭动着纤细的腰。

少年的脖颈扬起，走廊的光舔在挺翘圆润的臀部上。臀部上方两个凹陷下去的小窝是美神给予他的礼物，长长的红色发丝随着身体的晃动，有一些贴在了圣涡上。

Coda并不是自愿看见这一幕的，他来Lama是为了跟某地的领主签订往来条约。然而在他跟着下人来到领主房门口，就听见淫靡不堪的声音。兽人本来就比一般人听觉敏锐，Coda听见了里面两个人的调情声，有一个声音怎么听怎么熟悉。

在他看见那头熟悉的红发还有随着阳光一闪一闪的耳坠后，笃定另一个人就是Erin。

Coda很久都没有见过Erin了。虽然Coda他们与Lama的贸易没有断过，但是这几年那位冷冰冰的国王身边经常不见Erin的身影，Lama码头停靠的军舰越来越多，Orion前一阵子更是下了贸易来往的限令。

Erin的声音高昂起来，眼尾发红，长长的睫毛挂着小巧的泪珠。

下人低着头，不敢出声提醒。Erin扶着摇晃的门，注意到了他们。看到熟人之后，Erin挑眉，眼睛开心地眯在一起，露出洁白的牙齿。他身上的男人还在摸着他的身体，用舌头舔舐着他的胸膛。

Erin冲Coda舔舔嘴唇，抛了一个媚眼，呻吟声提高了几度却不尖细，愉悦地喘息着，像是绵软的云朵被天空的爱意顶散掉。

Coda怔了怔，可是还没来得及心跳加速，鲜血的腥臭味刺激了他的嗅觉。

上一秒还沉浸在交合之欢的Erin把领主的头卸下来了。领主的身体像是破掉的水管，喷涌而出大量温热的血，洗掉了他留在Erin上的恶心唾液。

Erin飞快后退几步，只眨眼的时间，想要逃跑的下人就跟他的主人一样身首异处。

眼前的景象让Coda的喉咙泛起干呕的感觉，Erin把拧下来的头随手扔在走廊上，一脚踹开挡在前面的尸体。

Coda木在原地，睁大眼睛看着一丝不挂的Erin对他招手。Erin像跳着优雅的七重纱舞一样，滑落的鲜血作为他的美丽的嫁衣，顺着他身体的曲线落在地上，发梢在空中划过无情的弧线。

Erin擦掉溅在脸上的一点血，就像在茶话会里看到久别重逢的老朋友，眉眼弯弯，用一贯轻松烂漫的语调说：“Coda好久不见啦~”

他没有一点想遮盖自己身体的意思。Erin为自己完美的身体自豪，他有自信最大限度发挥自己的魅力去俘获男人的心，然后高兴地把蠢货们的脖子都拧断。Erin对于中规中矩潜入暗杀早都腻了，看着衣冠楚楚的男人们被他玩弄在股掌之中，Erin才会有游玩的乐趣，才会一个又一个，不断地完成不容拒绝的任务。

Lama没有根除的内贼跟热砂之星Eterno的叛党勾结，贸易港的走私猖狂到视Orion国王无物。既然敢光明正大挑战Orion的权利，想必是已经养精蓄锐到迫不及待了。

见到Coda，Erin不难猜到领主想要勾结“Burst Roar”的企图。利用在星际间都有名的自由商团打通关系，比如拒绝了与内贼合作的Coda的家乡——深森之星Bestia。Fang代表Bestia在会谈上义正言辞强调了他们与Lama国王的友好合作，可是深森之星，兽人的家乡，有无数可以利用于战争的猛兽型兽人，Lama内贼不会轻而易举放弃这么好的资源，这是他们可以制服拥有绝对军权的Orion的法宝。

Erin记得Lama的传信通道都在暗线的监视魔法之下，他怎么不知道内贼们联系到了Coda。

Coda的毛都炸起来了，他的鼻腔里是难闻的血味：“你怎么在这里，快、快穿上衣服！”

Coda属于温顺的兽人一派，不喜欢打打杀杀，虽然Fang拜托宫廷教师对他进行了训练，但是Coda不喜欢伤害别人，完美地学会了一招一式之后就再也没使出来过。

Erin张开双臂，嘟起嘴撒娇：“好冷漠啊，怎么不来一个久别重逢的拥抱！”

“你满身都是血，离我远点。”Coda跳开，高高竖起的耳朵从帽子里滑落。

“好吧好吧。真拿你没办法呢~”

Erin抓起Coda的手，不由分说把Coda拽进房间里。

“等等，你想干什么？为什么要杀了领主？你不是被驱逐出境了吗？”一头雾水的Coda小心翼翼不让自己的衣袍落在尸体上。Erin的散发盖住白玉一样的背，Coda的视线一时不知道该往哪放。

Erin说得一派云淡风轻：“这是Lama的内政，你知道的越少越好。”

Coda识相不再多问，没了一桩生意虽然可惜，但是在国事面前这事轻如鸿毛。“被驱除”的Erin是Orion的最忠心的下属，很多时候Erin的任务百分百代表了Orion的旨意，惹怒Lama的铁血国王并不是明智之举。

“你要带我去哪？我要离开了。”Coda想抽回手，可是Erin的力气很大，他挣脱不开。

Erin把他领进房间，关上门：“离开？等会啊，我洗个澡一起走。”

“你要跟着我们走？”Coda惊讶得声音都变调了，“不行！”

不管Erin的目的是什么，现在的Erin就是一个定时炸弹，指不定哪天会把“Burst Roar”炸得尸骨无存。

“你拒绝也没用。”Erin不知道从哪里变出一把餐刀，刀尖闪着冷光，被Erin插在桌子里。Erin笑得人畜无害，“你要是趁我洗澡的时候逃跑，我有一百种方法把你钉在墙上哦~”

“……可是万一有其他人过来那不就糟了。”Coda还在试图说服Erin。

Erin毫不在意地敷衍：“你说的也是，如果有人来了就叫我一声哦。”

Erin没关浴室门，Coda还想说什么，哗啦啦的水声淹没了他的声音。

高档香精的味道跟血味混在一起很恶心，起码Coda是这么认为，他打开窗户呼吸好几口新鲜空气才缓过劲来。

过了一会，不堪入耳的跑调歌声差点把Coda的耳朵震掉，Erin洗澡的时候还喜欢唱歌吗？能把Lama威严庄重的国歌唱到这个份上，Orion国王听到了估计会气到永远禁止Erin唱歌。

Coda的耳朵软趴趴地塌下来，他拿布包紧了耳朵都阻止不了Erin的魔音跟刀一样割着他脆弱的神经。

浴室水声停了，Erin擦着头发打开房间的衣柜，不出所料，里面有女人的衣服。他对一直盯着地面的Coda说：“我们走吧。”

Coda一直在想着要不要告诉Fang，每当他拿不定主意的时候都会向可靠的Fang征求意见，可是Fang罕见地离开了商船，最近都呆在王宫里。星际间逐渐紧张的气氛让商团的收入缩减了一大半，靠走私军火起家的商团一夜暴富。很多人都猜测要发生战争，热砂之星Eterno已经爆发了多起小规模的暴乱，想要动摇根基不稳的Hope。逃离Eterno的难民大有人在，Coda的商团就载过好多次难民。

Erin怎么看不出来Coda在想什么，他压低声音警告：“如果你想让Fang牵扯到Lama的国政的话，就告诉他吧。”以后有的是机会告诉Fang，起码现在不能走漏风声。

Coda这才抬起头，看着穿着洁白连衣裙的Erin，有一种不祥的预感。

“Honey，不要这么看着人家~”Erin抬高嗓音还对Coda抛媚眼，“为了防止别人认出来，我就当你的女朋友啦！”

“不要！”Coda立马回答。

Erin无辜地眨眨眼睛：“我没有在征求你的意见啊，急什么？”

“……”完全没有发言权的Coda不想跟Erin说话了。

Erin把头发散开，从首饰盒里挑出灰水晶耳坠戴上，利用梳妆台的玩意在脸上画了可爱的雀斑，然后把能用的化妆用具全都塞进Coda的兜兜里。他的衣服没兜。

Coda想拒绝，但是他被独裁的Erin剥夺了所有权利，他只有权利保持沉默。

他们一路畅通无阻来到大厅前，Erin告诉Coda，这是领主的用来商议事情或者嫖娼的别馆，出于各方面的考虑，一般只留有一个下人照看别馆。

Coda不忍：“那名下人就是刚才那个领路的人吧，他是没有罪的……”

Erin冷笑一声：“他当然有罪，他们都有罪。再说下去对你没有好处，你只要知道你是我男朋友就行了。”

Coda木着脸：“我不知道。”

“讨厌啦！刚才还对人家那么热情~亲个嘛~”

Erin说着就撅嘴凑上去，大厅里等候Coda的随从惊讶地张大嘴巴。

Coda用力推开Erin，透过薄薄的布料，触手是冰凉的温度，是因为刚洗完澡吗？指尖不小心碰到了Erin的胸膛，Coda愣了愣。

Erin一直在分出神观察那名随从，他很快得出结论，即使这位随从伪装得很像：Bestia的兽人可不会像Lama人一样在站了几小时后还挺直着腰板，更不要提看到别人调笑的时候还紧绷着身体。

Coda像个木头人，Erin玩心大发啄了口Coda的下巴，然后笑眯眯地放开Coda，走到随从身前：“初次见面哦，我是你们首领掳回来的夫人~”

随从慌神了，看向Coda，Coda楞在原地没看他，随从摸不清情况，只好回了自己的名字。

“真是个Lama星人才会有的名字。”Erin说。

随从没多大反应：“第一次有人这么说呢。”

“恩……不报上我的名字也不太礼貌。”

“不用不用，叫您夫人就好了。”

“怎么可以呢~”Erin缓缓握住藏在袖子里的餐刀，皮笑肉不笑，“我叫Erin，E·R·I·N。”

随从听到这个名字心中警铃大作，猛地抬头，迎接他的是餐刀插进左眼的钻心刺痛。

Erin掐住随从的脖子，他可以再加把力气把随从的脖子捏碎，但是他来了兴趣：“我怎么不知道Lama还圈养过兽人？”

Coda被随从的惨叫拉回心神，他急忙上前想拉开Erin，Erin背着他，冷冰冰地问：“这个家伙什么时候来的？”

Erin的声音就像严寒中的冷风，寒意让Coda顿住，望向不断挣扎的随从。有一时间Coda不知道该站在哪边，但他是知道Erin的，Erin不会平白无故对别人动手，除了为Orion效命的时候。

“三个月前。他说他是移居在热砂之星的兽人。”

“你收到领主的会谈邀请是什么时候？”

“一周前。”

Erin对痛苦的随从露齿一笑：“你还有什么想说的？”

三个月前热砂之星Eterno正在不断平息各地的动乱，这期间以难民身份在心软的同族Coda面前求得一职并不难。而两周前，Fang开始彻查Bestia的走私。

随从艰难地在窒息中挤出一段话：“你、你这头……Orion的狗……”

Erin嗤笑一声，加大手上的力道，随从试图掰开Erin的手，却撼动不了Erin分毫。Erin在随从的将死之际，绽放了一个罂粟般美丽的笑颜，灰水晶耳坠闪耀着夺人的光芒，随后吐出一个没有温度的字：“汪。”

Coda无法适应生命的流逝，他不适地别过脸。

Erin大概习惯了葬送别人的生命，他拍拍手，仿佛刚才捏死了一直苍蝇：“还好刚才没有溅到血，Coda，告诉我你们接收了多少难民？”

Coda不想呆在这里，这里有太多死亡的气息：“成为队员的人只有他，还有没有送走的难民共十三名。”

“Coda人真好啊~”

“你是在讽刺我吗？”

“我怎么会是那样的人呢。不过这么多人不太好办啊，Fang跟Bestia的关系在会谈时候就泄露了吧，看来他们想通过‘Burst Roar’跟Bestia搭上线。”

“太光明正大了吧？”

“一定要光明正大，Fang彻查走私的力度越来越大，躲在背地里才是最蠢的，‘Burst Roar’是最好不过的选择。”

死去的兽人倒在Erin的脚边，Erin踩着那双八厘米左右的细跟高跟鞋越过尸体，在大理石地板上发出清脆冰冷的“嗒嗒”声。Coda低头凝视着自己的手，他刚才绝对是碰到了Erin心脏的地方……

Erin催促Coda快点跟上，等他们走远了一点，Erin背着别馆捏碎了起爆晶石。“轰”地一声巨响，气派奢华的别馆被Erin布置好的炸药炸成废墟，热风把Erin整理好的红发再次吹散，火红色的发丝在硝烟味的空气中飞扬，纯洁的裙摆舞动地宛如白玫瑰绽放的一瞬间。

Coda的眼中映出了毁灭的火光，映出了Erin低下眉眼将凌乱发丝别在耳后的样子。Erin勾起嘴角，似是蔑视着一切。那是一种猖狂的美，一种举世无双的美——他高傲地独行在钢铁构筑成的世界里，践踏罪者灵魂，摧毁虚伪世界，嘲笑无数无能亡魂。

这种美很快被灿烂的可爱取代。Erin插起腰，昂着小脑袋想让Coda夸他：“怎么样！是不是很酷！”

Coda从恍惚中回过神，老实巴交给Erin往下拉了拉裙子遮住Erin的男士四角内裤：“你走光了。”

“……”

“咳，上面的草莓挺可爱的。”

Erin指着Coda喊道：“看了我的内裤你就要对我负责！”

“哈？”

“哇~~我嫁不出去了！”Erin假兮兮地哭起来。

Coda觉得他要是跟Erin理论下去，气死的只会是他而不是没心没肺的Erin。

Erin张牙舞爪地叫着：“在我们Lama！看了别人内裤的都是要结婚的！”

“是吗，这句话真该让Orion国王听一听。”

Erin在回去的路上不停追问Bestia的风土人情，Coda猜那是Erin想知道的多一点好辨别出商团上混进来的奸细，全都一五一十告诉了Erin。

Erin一上船，就来了个娇弱的假摔，可惜高跟鞋太高他没控制好，八厘米细跟高跟鞋踩在Coda的脚背上，平白无故遭受如此酷刑的Coda强忍着大叫出来的冲动，咬牙拍着Erin的背安抚受到惊吓的“柔弱女朋友”。

这下“柔弱女朋友”的人设塑造起来了，队员们对新来的“首领夫人”关爱有加，什么好吃的好玩的都堆在Erin面前。

而“柔弱女朋友”在Coda的卧室里，豪爽地叉开双腿，柔软裙摆下是毁灭梦想的男士四角内裤。他大口啃着鸡腿，吨吨吨喝完小麦啤酒，瘫在Coda的床上打饱嗝。

Coda给他的脚背擦着药酒，高跟鞋踩过的地方发青了，疼得他不停倒吸冷气。Erin是想帮他的，可是Coda不想让Erin啃着鸡腿碰他。

Erin蹬掉那双恨天高，晃着脚丫，闭上眼似乎要睡着。

“我这里有备用的睡衣，你可以换上。”

Erin在床上扭动：“懒得动了，Coda帮帮我嘛！”

回答Erin的是盖在脸上的睡衣。Coda的睡衣对Erin来说稍稍偏大，Erin没有避嫌，直接在Coda面前更衣。布料是舒服的纯棉，有皂角的淡淡清香。

“Coda都是自己洗衣服吗？”

Coda觉得这问题很奇怪：“对啊，队员们都是自己洗衣服的。”

Erin嗅嗅衣服上的味，再闻闻床上的味道，小声说：“都有Coda的味道呢。”

Coda注意到Erin脚被磨破了，后脚跟有一道红痕，看样子是高跟鞋勒的。他把药酒递给Erin，Erin没搞懂Coda的意思，经提醒后才抬起脚看了一眼，摆摆手说无所谓。

不合脚的鞋子穿起来很痛苦，每走一步路仿佛走在刀尖上，一下又一下的疼痛像凌迟一样。Coda怀疑Erin没有痛感，一路走来他都没有见过Erin眉头皱过一下。

“那些难民在哪？”Erin对队员们大概有了印象，可是没见过让他觉得不和谐的人。

“我也正想告诉你，十三名难民中有八名留下，其他人都在Lama下船了。”

“兽人？”Erin掏出通讯器。

“不，下船的难民都是热砂之星的人。”

“五个Eterno难民，今天刚下船肯定没走多远。”

“是这样。”Coda发现Erin并没有对着他说话。Erin又变成了渗人的冰凌，他的眸子没有一丝温度，对着通讯器简短地交代了几句。

温度……

Coda再一次凝视着自己的手指，那是错觉吗？

“就这样，辛苦你啦，Lazu。下次请你吃我亲手做的甜甜圈~”

Erin结束了通话，在Coda的床上滚了一圈，把脸埋在Coda的枕头里。Coda和Coda的味道有一种让人安心的魔力，他大吸了一口说：“好累啊~”

“Lazu他们不是退隐了吗？”

“不要担心啦，恩……我编个理由吧，Lazu只是刚好到Lama旅游玩了。”

“这也需要隐瞒？”

Erin没有理他，哼起了歌。他的嗓音很美，最擅长歌唱的百灵吐出的歌都比不过的他飘荡在房间里的旋律。

Coda没有听过这么好听的歌，他不知道这是Lama的还是其他地方的语言，幼稚的旋律总能让人放松下来。可是忽然间，砂糖和阳光织成的歌谣变成了刺耳又难听的Lama国歌，他望过去，Erin撑着脸对他坏笑。

“好听吗？”Erin歪着头，红色的长发洒在Coda的床上，暖黄色的灯为他的脸染上蜂蜜的颜色。

“你是故意的吧。”

“恩！好啦，摇篮曲唱完了，Coda小朋友快跟Erin小朋友一起睡觉觉~”

Coda的卧室只有一张床，没有足够的空间容纳地铺，自然是挤在一张床上盖被子纯睡觉。他们觉得两个大男人挤在一起没什么问题，他们什么苦都吃过，只要有地方睡就不错了。

Erin起初被单独派遣出来并不乐意。除了让Erin调查某件事之外，Orion还进行着一场大胆的赌博。他在赌Erin出去后会是哪一党派的臣子率先有动作，而赌注就是他的生命。Erin假装在多国会谈上顶撞Hope，事先沟通好的几个国王配合他们，强烈要求Orion将Erin驱逐出Lama，成为无归籍的流民。

在遇到Coda之前，Erin回到了他很久以前的生活：接下任务，完成任务，像个不断工作的机器人一样麻木。在这个任务期间他还不能见到任何熟人，也不能进行恶作剧引人耳目。他只能跟Lazu在通讯器里发牢骚，能屏蔽监视的通讯器极为罕见，就Erin所知只有他和Lazu拥有。同样疲惫的Lazu根本没有听过Erin的抱怨，Erin每次都能听见Lazu不加掩饰的鼾声。

Coda一直有小心翼翼看着他，Erin没有挑明，见到老朋友后还有了意外收获让他挺高兴，他翻了翻身，找到舒服的姿势，合上眼睛。

床铺的另一半被压下去，窸窸窣窣的声音过后，床头灯被Coda关掉。

三小时过去，Erin感觉到他的手被触碰，接着是左心房有一只温热的大手贴在上面。换做平时，Erin绝对会睁开眼睛去调侃，可是他犹豫了。不知道是坏掉的心脏贪恋着温暖还是困意黏住了眼睛，他一直装作熟睡的样子。

Coda僵硬地收回手，过了一会，Coda将毛茸茸的大尾巴变了出来，盖住了Erin的肚子。

可Erin觉得Coda既然去感受他的心跳就应该知道，不管怎么样，直到发病前他的体温都会持续在正常体温之下。但是Erin太久没有感受到温暖了，不如说他从来没有感受过这么温柔的热度。

所以Erin在黑暗中悄悄睁开眼，对着Coda蜂蜜一样的睡颜勾起一抹浅笑。


	2. 谢谢你望着我的眼

Erin在Coda离开的时候就醒了。他察觉到身边有细小的声音，本能让他悄悄把手伸进枕头底下握住刀柄。他什么都没摸到，普通皂角的清香安抚了他，Coda回过头给Erin盖好被子。

Erin一时不知道该怎么形容Coda，他是Orion的侍从，杀人不眨眼的死神，难道Coda就没有想过他会遵从本能将靠近他的人一击毙命吗？

Coda倒是在洗漱完毕后才想起来，Erin每一分每一秒都是Lama最优秀的刺客。Coda将这一切归于他们是朋友的关系，他认为Erin因为他们是朋友才放下了心防。

而Erin不认为，他认为Coda在用软弱的仁慈来可怜他。他该高兴吗？毕竟很久没有人真正关心过他，这种感觉很新奇，他却不讨厌。Erin想起了毛茸茸的尾巴，伸手扫过Coda残留的体温，新奇……又温暖。

中午的时候Lazu告诉Erin他的猜测没错，那五人并不是难民，是被邀请来Lama的叛党，目前已经移送到Orion那了。

该起航了，Erin坐在木桶上，晃悠着白嫩的脚，那名几名难民看起来没有问题，然而这只是看起来。Erin疑心比Orion还重，他不会简单地放弃对一个人的猜测。

“Burst Roar”下一站就是Bestia，如果真如Erin所想的话，他的任务就快结束了。

他赤脚踩在木板上，一蹦一跳钻进Coda的卧室，给自己涂了一个大红唇。揪过路过的Coda，往Coda的脖子上印了好多红唇印，末了抓起Coda的衣服把口红擦掉。

Coda不知道这人又在发什么神经，推半天推不开，气得Coda的毛都炸起来了。Erin不准Coda擦掉，Coda摸不准这是计划之一还是熊孩子憋坏了来整他，来来往往的队员们露出了会心的笑。

Coda光是应付他一小时就身心俱疲，Coda真心佩服起Orion国王能受得了Erin。

Erin问Coda：“你是哪一种型的兽人啊？柴犬？狼？狼不太可能哦……Coda看起来好温顺啊。”

“是狼哦。”Coda整理好被Erin揉乱的头发，“那是什么眼神，我不会骗人的，只是狼的血统在我这一代很稀薄了。”

“我以为是兔子小精灵之类的。”

“那是什么物种！”

“因为啊，Coda的耳朵垂下来那么可爱，怎么会有狼的血统呢。”

“真是不好意思，我也没想让你觉得我有多可爱。”Coda真的有一点点兔子的血统，但是不足以动摇他的狼性。他绝对不会把兔子血统告诉任何一个人，因为从兔子那里继承的天性实在是……

“恩……狼啊。”Erin晃悠着装着橙汁的杯子，“我对狼没有什么好记忆。”

“因为狼是凶猛的食肉动物。”Coda好歹有狼的血统，听到别人这么说难免有些反感。

“我差点被狼咬死了超可怕的啊！我小时候甚至不知道人是两只脚走路的，哈哈哈哈~对了对了，我跟你说哦，我是我们那批里最厉害的刺客！刺杀国王大人的任务第一个交给的就是我！”Erin挺起小胸脯一脸骄傲。

Erin的过去是黏稠不堪的泥浆，他挑了比较光彩的事告诉Coda，打发他们在航行中的无聊时间。还没被卖掉的时候灰头土脸下过Lama地下一百多米只为了掏出几颗矿石赚钱，被扔进狼群里身边只有偷偷藏起来的小刀，第一次失手后被人打得脑袋开瓢……

Erin看向Coda，想从Coda的眼里读出点东西。也许是惊讶，也许是了然，也许是怜悯。

Coda不知道该怎么开口。毋庸置疑，Erin是骄傲又坚强的，怜悯对于这样的人是一种羞辱。Coda觉得Erin很厉害，现在的Erin活力四射，自由自在，是翱翔苍穹的鹰隼，身上没有一丝过去的阴霾。早上给Erin盖被子的时候，Coda看到只是单纯地在想，希望疲惫的Erin能做个好梦。

Coda说：“真的很了不起啊。”

那双灰水晶一样的眼睛流露出发自内心的的欣赏。没有嘲笑，没有躲闪，没有畏惧。

Coda设身处地思索过，如果他有Erin的遭遇，他不确定自己能否在泥地里爬起来，不确定是否还会喜欢别人的笑容。

这大概是Erin第一次没有回别人的话，平时都是他把别人堵得无话可说。他想说点什么，随便什么都行，今天天气怎么样，今天的早饭怎么样……他就是发不出声音，死都发不出。灰水晶闪耀着夺人的光辉，Erin第一次见到这么明亮的灰色，他移不开视线，他的鼻尖有点酸。

Erin张了张嘴先发出了几个单音，然后顿了顿，他的心跳似乎又加快了：“谢谢。”

“什么？”Erin声音太小了，Coda没有听清。

Erin吼道：“谢——谢——！”

“小声点！我要聋了！”

“兽人的耳朵构造是怎么样的，给我看看。”Erin说着就想摘掉Coda的头巾。

Coda推着Erin软绵绵的脸：“离我远点。”

Erin捂着脸，呆呆的睁大眼睛看着他。

Coda以为Erin不喜欢被人碰他的脸，讪讪地收回手：“抱歉？”

然而事实证明Coda想多了，Erin红着脸大叫：“在我们Lama！摸过别人脸蛋的都是要结婚的！”

Coda要跟Erin说明清楚：“请不要随便说什么结婚，兽人们对感情很注重的。”

Erin好奇：“那兽人们是怎么样的？”

“要看遗传的是什么兽的血统。”

“你是兔子小精灵……不对，你是狼！嗷唔~”Erin在收到Coda警告的目光立马改口。

“抱歉我看起来是不太像狼哦。”

“狼的话我只知道是群居动物，该不会是娶一堆的狼老婆？”

日光从窗外洒进来，Coda逆着光站着，深色的发被橘黄色的光稀释，那光让Coda的脸部棱角变得更加柔和。Erind等了好一会才等到Coda的下一句：“狼的一生只会有一个伴侣。”

Erin的眸子被阳光照射成橙红色的剔透玻璃珠，此时披上一层光的薄纱变得更美丽了。那双眼睛忘了隐藏主人的心事，像个小孩一样幼稚地将惊讶和羡慕全部告诉了Coda。

那是Coda第一次觉得，Erin也只是跟他差不多年龄大的人。

Erin每天晚上都缠着Coda给他讲故事，Coda干脆把这些年在商团的所见所闻当故事给Erin讲。Erin第一次跟他睡的时候挺容易入睡的，后面翻腾到凌晨都不肯闭眼。

回到Bestia最大的贸易港口，Erin蹬着那双高跟鞋，挽着Coda的手臂。Bestia入冬了，Coda看不过去Erin就穿那么一条薄裙子，把自己的衣服脱下来给Erin披上。

Fang在百忙之中抽出空来接他们，一看到Coda旁边的人憋了半天说不出话来。Coda不好解释，他不知道怎么解释，他麻木了。

商队不会再前进，所有难民都被Bestia暂时接手。

Erin跟Coda来到Fang的王宫，主动坦白了一切，借了一套便于行动的衣服便匆匆离开。Fang隐约猜到Erin的任务是什么，Coda虽然想去但是他觉得自己只会拖Erin后腿。

在Erin离开前，Coda叫住他，将毛茸茸的耳朵贴在Erin的左心房。

Erin的心跳再也不能加快了，他戳戳Coda：“我没事的啦，很快就回来找你。”

Coda的眉头没有松开：“一言为定。”

Fang在Erin走后问：“你刚才在干什么？”

“他……Erin的心跳太快了。”Coda指着自己的心脏说，“星辰病。”

Fang清楚星辰病是什么，Beatia因为有天然的植被防护，很少有兽人得这种病。在星际间每消失一颗星星，其粉尘会像病毒散落在星际各地，而钢铁之星Lama因为周边繁星最多，每年都会有很多粉尘落进Lama。星辰病会堵塞人体的正常循环，成年累月在人体内形成结晶。扎根人身的粉尘需要吸收足够的温度使其快速成长，体温变低是最普通的情况，也是很多人不会在意的情况。在内战时Lama没有功夫去处理偏远地区的粉尘，很多Lama人因此丧命。

心跳加快只有在粉尘生长结束后才会出现，等加速跳动到某一巅峰时就维持这种跳动，直到疲惫的心脏再承受不了跳动的那一刻，结晶就在血管中一颗一颗爆开。得这种病的人不能剧烈运动和疲劳工作，这两样Erin恰好都占了。

对于Erin来说为Lama流尽最后一滴鲜血才是最好的去路，谁都无权干涉。Coda望着Erin离去的方向，漆黑又带着些许墨蓝的发落上了冰冷的雪。

他是狼。

Bestia的雪下大了，Erin不停发抖，脚下却没有慢一步。Erin一路上都在琢磨着Coda稀薄的狼族血统防止脑袋被冻傻，Coda会在月圆之夜冲着月亮嗷呜嗷呜地叫吗？真想看看，一定超可爱的~

这些难民中有两名让Erin觉得可疑，他在Bestia的斗兽场门口果然蹲到了人。他们都在怀疑斗兽场，可是Fang对这里进行了彻底的搜查，都没有找到蛛丝马迹。一个看起来很精明的瘦高个，从商船上下来就故意往斗兽场的反方向走，估摸着是绕个了远路来到这里。

斗兽场如今阴森无比，没有人会来这里。瘦高个轻而易举抬起看似沉重的门锁，Erin等了一会跳到斗兽场的墙头上，高处的冷风刮得Erin牙都在打颤，Lama从来没有这么冷的温度。

Erin蹲在墙头，听到里面传出来的吼声冷笑一声。从Bestia贩卖到领主手里的兽人十有八九就是从这里来的。自从Hope发现了Eterno有无差别攻击平民的兽人之后，Fang就放下手头所有事情第一时间去了现场。

瘦高个过了半个小时从里面出来，这时脱下了破旧的难民服穿上光鲜的新衣。Erin不敢进去，就算伪装得再好，兽人绝对会听见他的脚步声，他得把这些告诉Fang。

瘦高个左右环顾，像是在确认什么。一头兽人在关门前夕窜出来，昂起鼻子四下闻着。这就是Erin讨厌在Bestia做任务的理由之一，兽人的鼻子太灵敏了，烦都烦死了，他得赶快离开，他还以为里面的兽人都拴着链子！

兽人还在闻着空气中陌生人的气息，逐渐走到Erin藏的墙角下。Erin屏住呼吸，在兽人一跃而起之前动了。他踩在雪上，顾不上留下脚印，兽人追在他身后怒吼着，斗兽场里似乎有东西被惊扰，Erin听见几声锁链声。

热砂星人被他们甩在身后，回去又放出了几头兽人。Erin可以杀了兽人，但他不能被耗死。话是这么说，Erin其实没自信跑赢兽人，尤其是在雪地上，不管是耐久还是速度他都比不过。他克制自己不去看雪地，他以前被雪搞到半瞎过，几乎是爬着回Lama的。

现在不是想狼狈过去的时候，Erin甩甩脑袋，斗兽场在主城森林外，照这个速度穿过森林还要半个多小时，不知道Coda这么跑会不会累啊。

他脚软了，在雪地上滚了两圈，头重重地磕在石头上，疼得他眼冒金星，痛苦地呲起牙。他想伸手去摸摸看有没有血，此时才发现左手使不上劲，手指不听使唤地抖动。

他爬起来又被绊了一跤，最先追上他的兽人一跃而起，Erin往旁边一闪，兽人只咬到了他的肩膀，流出的鲜血在雪地上显得更加艳丽。Erin只是皱了皱眉，按照他的经验操起暗器冷静地捅向兽人的太阳穴。

死人的咬合力是最恐怖的，Erin掰了好半天都没掰开，血流得更多了，他只好拖着尸体跑。不停吸入的冷气刺痛着他的喉咙，凉气让他眼睛止不住流泪。Erin讨厌边流泪边跑步，他讨厌冬天。

只要跑到城里就没问题，他们不敢过来。Erin远远看见了城墙……白色的城墙，和阳光。

兽人的脚步声近在他耳边，Erin彻底看不清东西了，食肉动物的低吼越来越近。

***

Coda呼出一口热气，看着雪一点一点在变大。

他想起他跟Erin一起航行的日子，Erin仰起头看漫天繁星，刚洗过的红发滴着水，红色玻璃珠纳入了星河点点。Coda记得很清楚，那时候Erin搓着手，撒脚丫子跑回船舱拽了张毯子，从他的头顶盖下来。Erin笑嘻嘻地说，这样你就不冷了吧。Erin还想拉起他的手给他取暖，碰到Coda温热的手后尴尬地挠挠头。

Coda在那夜一直在想：为什么他那么冷，还要过来拉住我的手，想要温暖我呢？

他第一次觉得不断落下的雪如此扰人，他在走廊来回踱步，桌上的热茶早都凉透了，表面浮着一层薄薄的冰。

白茫茫的大地让天空失去了时间的概念，雪越积越厚。

Fang听到匆忙离去的脚步声，他急忙跟上去，Coda逐渐以狼的姿势奔跑，他被甩在身后。

——狼捕猎的时候是什么样的？


	3. 谢谢你拉起我的手

虽说Fang觉得Erin帮他们找到了走私点已经是一个天大的人情，但Orion说那是国事，一码归一码，他们救了Erin的事Orion会想办法还清，末了还让Erin继续在Bestia呆着不准回Lama。

Lama首屈一指的刺客，Orion的看门犬就像死神一样镇在Bestia王宫里，知道Erin身份的人自然揣测着这背后的隐情。

凶狠的Erin小朋友坐在小板凳上，嚼着苹果含糊不清地呜咽着：“我太丢人了被国王大人扔掉了。我好伤心——”

才怪。

Erin小朋友在憋了小半年之后终于迎来了熊性的释放：每天早上跳上墙头做Lama第一套广播体操（Erin编），三天过后让宫墙里外所有人都学会了这套强身健体的体操，据说学会了可以像Lama军人一样厉害噢；在阳光明媚的日子里，兴致勃勃拉着警备队队长坐在草地上进行搏击心得交流，学会了很多毫无用处的技能，比如睡觉如何打最大声的呼噜；王宫的天空不时会响彻宫廷教师看见毛毛虫的尖叫，兽人侍女爽朗的爆笑，这么多年了，王宫里头一次这么热闹呢，真是可喜可贺。

走私窝点比想象中的还要大，斗兽场建的地下室大到无法想象，只有产自Lama的钢筋才能撑得起这般重量。Fang和Orion的沟通更多了，自从Orion查账的时候发现了疑点就派Erin在暗里彻查，大量建材走私的背后牵扯到了几个根基深厚的权贵，Erin这小半年清理得差不多了，他们处理起来轻松了不少。

提起Erin，Fang就头疼。Erin每天都在找Coda在哪里，把王宫的每一寸草皮都翻起来，每个罐子都打开来，就是找不到人。Erin很烦躁，将他戏弄Orion那套法子搬到Fang身上，想撬开Fang的嘴巴。Fang不得已向Orion取经，得到的答案是骂一顿……也没用。

Fang每天晚上睡觉都会翻翻床头搁的那本被翻烂的书：《教育孩子：相信自己就能看到光明》，打开之前他的身体很疲惫，合上之后他的心灵很疲惫，他只想由衷地赞叹：Orion是个伟大的国王。

Erin能忍，真的能忍，他忍了一周才把刀子插进Fang面前的文书。他寄人篱下总要收敛一点，没有第二天半夜提刀去Fang的床头问都已经很礼貌了，他才不管身上伤好没好，死不了就没事。

他一字一顿地说：“Coda在哪？”

Fang从冷冰冰的声音中听出Erin濒临爆发的怒火，他耸耸肩：“他在养伤，不方便见人。”

“我不信。”

“Coda不会想让你知道的。”

Erin真诚地望着他：“实不相瞒，这几天我在王宫里调了点毒药。”

Fang想起来了，Orion跟他回忆与熊孩子斗争的那些年时，有一件事是Erin是药理学的天才，自制的毒药连本人都解不了真就敢对别人用，他骨子里是一个杀人不眨眼的刺客，收割生命是他的本职。

Erin眨巴着真诚的眼睛：“而且Coda要娶我的！”

“哦……恩？”

***

兽人在愤怒、悲伤、恐惧等极端情绪之下会进入返祖现象，返祖现象难以被控制，进入了深度返祖之后几乎无法变回原状，就算是Fang也没有把握从返祖中回来。

每个兽人父母都会教育孩子不要让兽性吞噬理性，Coda显然没有这方面的知识，这跟他发育期时无依无靠的生活有很大关系，Fang也忽略了方面的引导才导致了现在的情况。

Coda的爪子变得又尖又长，凶恶地呲起锋利的犬齿，鼻子里呼出热气，浅灰色的竖瞳注视着猎物，耳朵警觉地向后压着，头发更是飞快生长垂到地面，像每一匹暴虐的饿狼一样朝着对方的脖子咬去。

不知道是哪里的血统抑制了狼的本性觉醒，Coda在最后没有完全返祖，及时赶到的Fang控制了事态。Erin流了很多血，连站起来都费劲，简明扼要给Fang交代了几句，眯着眼睛摇摇晃晃朝Coda走去。

Fang是想阻止他的，他不确定半返祖的Coda意识是否清晰。他看到Coda像是犯错的坏小孩一样慢慢向后退，似乎想离Erin远点，在Erin快倒下时却连滚带爬跑过去。

Coda不知道手该往哪放，潜意识告诉他，他会伤害到脆弱的人类。Erin扑了个满怀，头在Coda温暖的胸膛上蹭了蹭问：你没受伤吧？

Erin摸向毛茸茸的耳朵，Coda沉默了会说他没有受伤，Erin才安心合上眼睛。要是Coda受伤了Erin绝对会回头把抓捕起来的兽人挨个捅一刀。

Coda很好，他甚至因为半返祖长高了一点，整个人看起来更冷峻成熟了。唯一不好的是，他的兔子血统也觉醒了，严格的说，他还是公兔。

他一直窝在王宫的地下室，他知道公兔每天都在发情每天都在……可恶！他为什么有兔子的血统！虽然兔子很可爱！他得费一点时间压制住这种恶习！

房门被敲响，他以为是送午餐的，毫无戒备之心打开了门。

门口站着苦笑的Fang和知晓了一切的Erin。

他关上门。

Erin微笑着把门卸了。

“……”

他有权保持沉默，但他说的每一句话Erin都不会听。

Coda拽住想要离开的Fang，Fang说的有理有据：“你不是要跟他结婚了吗？我想你们应该试着独处。”

Coda声音都变了：“结婚？！没有的事！”

“负心汉！看了人家的内裤不负责！”Erin颤抖着指着Coda。

“而且我刚才问了Orion……他说这在Lama确实是要结婚的。”Fang说完急忙离开。

Coda被噎住了，Lama哪来这么奇怪的风俗！Fang不会说谎，然而Fang不知道的是，他挂断的速度太快了没听到Orion后一句话：不管是哪个国家，看了别人那个当然要负责的啊，不然呢。

“难道你不喜欢我！”

Erin听别人说过，喜欢就是看到好东西第一个想到的是他，看到他就会觉得欢喜，他只记住了这些，后来这个人就被她喜欢的人接走了，像是王子来拯救公主于黑暗中。那时候Erin捂着好不容易保下来的脑袋，想着要是我也有喜欢的人就好了，说不定他会把我接走呢。

他吃草莓蛋糕第一个想到的就是Coda，现在见到Coda就很开心，这大概、也许、可能……是吧？Erin说的时候其实没有底气，尽管他认为自己有着高超的整蛊技术，是Lama令人畏惧三分的刺客……

Erin其实是个胆小鬼，他虽然爱恶作剧，看起来平易近人，但他不擅长处理感情。他见过无数人因为飞蛾扑火般的善意在他的手底下燃尽生命，他害怕自己成为牺牲品。可只要有人发现了Erin留下来的缺口，Erin就会将天上最闪耀的星星摘给别人。Coda先把温暖的大尾巴扫进来了，然后Erin就注意到了他，在原地犹犹豫豫地想着要不要把藏在背后的星星送给Coda，他怕星星被扔掉。

Erin想了想，觉得还是算了吧，他竖起大拇指：“不过就算你不喜欢我，我也可以帮你度过发情期的！”

Coda冷着脸轻轻扇了Erin一耳光。

Erin瞪大眼睛，大脑突然一片空白，所有的胡思乱想都被Coda这一巴掌扇跑了。

Coda冷静地注视着Erin的眼睛：“提问，你喜欢我吗？”

Erin摸着被扇到的那半边脸：“你问这个我也……”

“那我先说好了，你要是不喜欢我还在我面前糟蹋我对你的爱慕的话，请你尽快离开。”

Coda很难说他是什么时候喜欢上的，没去想是不是一见钟情或者日久生情。他只是在看到繁星的时候会想起那只冰冷的手，他只是在看到Erin受伤后会翻涌着滔天的怒意，他只是看到Erin的每一分每一秒都觉得开心。无需华丽冗长的浪漫故事，他觉得这就足够证明他心底的感情了。

Erin的双颊慢慢地爬上了羞红，装作若无其事把玩着自己长长的红发，伶俐的双眼不知道该往哪里瞅，半天憋不出一句话。

Coda问：“现在组织好语言了吗，你喜欢我吗？”

Erin揪着Coda的衣角，盯着地面，将喉咙里的害怕和羞涩挤出去：“恩。”

“你的这份坦率很棒哦。那好了，再见。”

Coda举起门想安上，Erin不明所以抬手就把门板一分为二。

Coda蹲下来，脸埋进膝盖里，耳朵耸拉着：“我、我觉得刚确定感情还、还、还做那个，有点不好。”

Erin愣了愣，盯着Coda脖颈的绯红，心花怒放把Coda扑倒，急急忙忙脱下自己的衣服：“没问题！我觉得很好！更能促进感情交流！”

跟小白兔一样纯洁的Coda捂着脸：“快住手，我控制不住……”

Erin凑到Coda的耳朵旁说：“让你看到我工作的那副样子对不起啦，不过我还是处喔。”

这句话就像一颗炸弹，把Coda炸得体无完肤。

Erin伸出舌头舔着Coda的喉结，轻车熟路脱掉两人的衣服。

“Erin……”

“唔？”Erin的手腕被抓住，天旋地转之后，换成他被压在地上了。Erin解开的衣服松松垮垮挂在身上，艳红色的长发有几缕落在白嫩的身体上。

“我是有兔子的基因……“

Erin笑着挑眉，他可喜欢小兔子了。

Coda俯下身，拨开Erin的刘海，先在额头上落下庄重的一吻，最后吻住Erin紧张的双唇，温热的手划过Erin冰凉的手臂，与他十指相扣。

“可是我归根究底是狼哦。”

Coda在说完之后尽管想温柔对待，但是兔性和狼性一起把他的理智打倒了，被围殴得鼻青脸肿的理智只能控制Coda不去碰Erin的伤。

Erin凝视着可爱的狼耳朵，直到被一股奇大无比的力量制住，才后知后觉地吱了声：“啊？”

地下室回响着暧昧的喘息声以及一系列只有恋人们做爱时才会发出的美妙声音，Erin难耐地扭动着，双腿夹住Coda的腰，伸出舌头舔掉Coda流出的汗，接着他被Coda按住又来了一个足以让人窒息的深吻。Erin舒服得发出猫咪一样的叫声，Coda的背被抓出好几道红痕，Erin也好不到哪去，腰上指痕青青紫紫的看着都疼。

Erin的确不知道Coda说的话到底是什么意思，在他被肏累了想休息会的时候，Coda又按住他，他回头对上Coda的竖瞳，雾灰色的眼睛里映出了狼的猎物。

原来如此。

训练有素的Erin在肏晕过去之前如是想到。

在那之后，像是解开了禁忌的封印，两个人在哪里都能做上一发。Coda是个传统观很重的人，被任性的Erin拖着每天都在野战，气得Coda晚上不抱着Erin睡觉了，于是就换成Erin抱着他的手臂睡，结果什么都没改变。

早些时候Lazu对他说，所有任务已经完成了，Bestia贩卖到Lama的兽人们被Orion解救了一部分，Orion在博弈中获胜，他揪出了藏得最深的内贼：当年第一个向他效忠的旧朝臣子。

Erin离开的也够久了，Orion成功后不知道会不会有狗急跳墙的家伙过来。他在这里呆了一段时间也没有看出谁有问题，Bestia王宫有叛党一事有待进一步确定。就当Erin打算拍拍屁股想想怎么跟Coda告别时，一件事情拖住了他的脚步。

宫廷教师的父亲突然长逝，他们都说是寿命到头了，睡了一觉便永远长眠。

从那晚后Erin就开始失眠，就算扑进Coda的怀里也无法入睡。Erin摸着自己的心脏，那里像想要脱离身体的跳蚤一样不停跳动着，一刻不停地加紧完成Erin一生中该跳动的拍数。

Erin表面掩饰得很好，但是Coda当然看出来Erin的反常。他尝试了一切方法，给Erin温一杯蜂蜜牛奶，睡前给Erin讲故事，甚至唱起了不擅长的摇篮曲，可是都失败了，Erin眼底的黑眼圈越来越重。

在Erin离开的前夜，Coda让他乖乖坐在床上。Erin才不会示弱，哪怕在死亡面前也不会，Coda是知道的。Coda不知道怎么阐述生与死，那牵扯到了哲学医学之类的东西，但Erin不会想要理论上的解释，也许他只想要Coda的解释。

Coda望着划破夜空的流星，想起了Erin想要温暖他的时候。

所以Coda拉起Erin冰冷的手。细嫩漂亮的手本应该被精心呵护，多年的摸打滚爬让上面生出许多粗糙的茧，硬邦邦的摸起来手感很差。

半返祖后的Coda比以前更加吸引人，以前是一杯牛奶咖啡，还带着青涩的甜味；现在是一杯香醇的烈酒，散发着狂野又内敛的冷香，让Erin止不住地心动。

Coda说，只要你还能感受到我的温度，我们就是在一起的。

他说，我会一直拉起你的手，日复一日，年复一年。

***

Erin的回归让局面更加稳定，Orion将Lama动乱的规模控制在了最小，Hope和Fang那里也传来了好消息，一切都快结束了。

Erin没有让Coda来，他每天都会在通讯器里拉着Coda说上好几个小时，Lazu终于从凌晨三点的骚扰解脱出来了。

Coda特意将晚上的时间空出来，专门听Erin絮絮叨叨，什么今天吃了什么饭，干了什么恶作剧，Orion是如何被他搞到出离愤怒的。Coda的想法跟Fang一样，Orion是一个伟大的国王。

这样的通讯持续到了Lama的动乱结束，当天晚上通讯就断掉了，第二天Coda从Fang那里得知，Erin在内乱结束的下一秒就倒下了——他心脏血管早都被扎破了。

Coda连夜赶到Lama，Erin脸色苍白，原本生机勃勃的红发此时也憔悴地铺在枕头上。

Orion安排好了最好的医师给Erin治疗，得知Coda都知道Erin的星辰病后，脸色阴沉得像是暴雨前夕的乌云。

Erin在半夜清醒过来，他的手传来了Coda的温度。他回握住Coda的手，就像他们离别那夜一样。

Coda会把软绵绵的耳朵贴在Erin的左心房，那里的急促的心跳声快得不正常，跳动得比以往更加有力。

Lama的医疗水平跟他们的军事水平不成正比，医师有治疗星辰病的经验，然而他只能保证Erin在一年内不会死亡，并建议Orion去碧水之星Sirena求助，Sirena的医疗水平跟Lama的军事水平一样出色。

动乱刚结束，Orion根本没时间去找Sardinia，然而就在Coda到达的后一天，Sardinia秘密访问了Lama。

Sardinia一见到Orion就笑起来了，比Erin想杀人的时候笑得还渗人，尽管Sardinia知道Orion是不可能派一个星辰病病人去执行任务的。

Orion刚开口就被温文尔雅的Sardinia说到语塞，Orion第一次见碧水之星的贤王发火，他被整的莫名其妙，这事跟Sardinia有什么关系？

接着Sardinia来到Coda面前，眯起眼睛看着这名兽人，说起了Coda的身世，从小时候到现在，就连Coda有兔子血统都知道。

Coda茫然，贤王为什么要调查他？

碧水之星最好的医师正是Sardinia，他就在Lama王宫里住下了，每天二十四个小时有三个小时在审视着Coda，一小时用来与Orion“亲切”地深入交流，剩下二十个小时呆在Erin的卧室里。

Sardinia刚开始走进房里就发现Coda拉着Erin的手睡在一张床上，他面无表情地挑了挑眉。身心俱疲的Orion看着Sardinia与Erin相似的侧脸，似乎知道了什么。

Sardinia尽力修复了破裂的血管，等到Erin恢复得差不多了，拿出他带来的东西。

星辰病的病根就在心脏，Sardinia如果想要治好Erin，就必须对Erin的心脏进行治愈。

Sardinia打开老旧的木盒，里面放着齿轮和机械组成的心脏，似乎在扑通扑通地跳着。

“我遇到过两名有趣的古代机器人偶，这是他们跟我一起制作出的心脏，一直没有被使用过。”

“我叫它……泰拉之心。”

换心是一件极其痛苦的事，Erin咬着牙没叫出来，抓烂了Coda的衣服。

在那之后，体内的结晶没有了心脏的支撑，轻而易举地被Sardinia消除。Erin痊愈的第一天就被Orion骂得狗血淋头，Sardinia罕见地跟Orion在同一阵营一起骂。

Erin捂着小心脏钻进Coda怀里，撅起嘴就是要Coda亲亲。

Coda顶着Sardinia吃人的目光啄了一口Erin，Erin开心地按住Coda来了个深吻。

他们都有自己的事情要忙，Erin要保护Orion，Coda不可能放下“Burst Roar”，他们有时候一年才见一次面。为了让Erin安心，Coda缝了一个小兔子玩偶给Erin。Erin很感动，送给Coda一把贴身的匕首还有各种管制刀具。

他们在一起的每一个晚上都会看着闪耀的繁星，Coda永远找不到最亮的那一颗。

他们睡觉时总是十指相扣，他们都喜欢这样感受着彼此的存在。

有些话说出来太难为情了，Erin选择吻在Coda的额头上，在心底里悄悄地说：

谢谢你给予我的温度。

谢谢你望着我的眼。

谢谢你拉起我的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♪♪♪  
> 谢谢你 拉住我的手  
> 谢谢你 望着我的眼  
> 谢谢你 我等待的王子  
> ——《나의 왕자님》
> 
> HBD！Iori！><！！！


End file.
